


lovely

by bongshik



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddles, Donghyuck hates Maths, Fluff, Head Boy Jeno, Jeno misses Donghyuck, Kisses, M/M, Pianist Donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bongshik/pseuds/bongshik
Summary: Lee Jeno kissed the way he looked. Gentle. And it drove Donghyuck insane at times.





	lovely

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'm so happy that Donghyuck is back happy and healthy!! Secondly, this is set in a British school environment because that's where I am from but I don't think it matters that much. Lastly, I wrote this instead of the rest of my Luren fic (sorry!) and when I was procrastinating my revision :)
> 
> Title from Billie Eilish's song [Lovely](https://youtu.be/V1Pl8CzNzCw)  
> Also watch Ten and Winwin's dance cover to [Lovely](https://youtu.be/8ovHSQwp1n0)!!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Okay, who can solve this differential equation for the class? Anyone? How about Lee Don-” A sharp knock on the door prevented Donghyuck’s Maths teacher from picking on him to answer the question solely because he was currently failing the subject. A head popped round the door to reveal the smiling, bespectacled face of Lee Jeno, the Head boy.

 

“I’m terribly sorry but could I borrow Donghyuck? It’s for something important.” Beamed Jeno, radiantly. This took Donghyuck by surprise as he had no idea why he needed to be summoned for something, especially something ‘important’.

 

The teacher’s steely gaze pierced into Donghyuck who felt a small shiver run down his spine; he really needed to improve his Maths grade. Quickly and carelessly, he shoved his textbook and pencil case into his bag before making his way out of the classroom as fast as possible just in case his teacher suddenly set him extra homework.

 

Outside he was greeted by a smiling Jeno. As soon as the door shut behind them, the Head boy slipped his hand into the other’s, interlocking their fingers before dragging him in the direction of the Music block. Blushing profusely, Donghyuck could only be dragged along behind his boyfriend.

 

In a hushed voice, so as not to disrupt the classes taking place in the rooms off the corridor, Donghyuck questioned, “What are you doing Jen? What’s so important that you dragged me out of Maths? Thank you, by the way.”

 

Pausing for a second, Jeno turned and faced Donghyuck, his bottom lip jutting out slightly in the most adorable pout the younger had ever seen. “I missed you Hyuckie.”

 

Donghyuck couldn’t help himself from turning as red as a tomato; Jeno just had that effect on him. Mumbling under his breath about Jeno being an idiot, he continued to allow himself to be pulled along.

 

They eventually reached the Music block where Jeno quickly signed them in to a practice room and in which they were now sat in the corner entangled in each others’ arms. Donghyuck’s head was resting on Jeno’s chest who was stroking his fingers softly through the other’s hair. If this continued, Donghyuck knew that he could quite happily fall asleep right there and then. Jeno, it seemed, had other plans though.

 

Placing a small kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead, Jeno sat up causing Donghyuck to follow suit. “Will you play for me, Hyuckie?” He said gesturing at the piano residing against the opposite wall.

 

Faking an exasperated sigh, Donghyuck rose from the floor and plonked himself on the piano stool. Jeno followed, sliding behind Donghyuck, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on the younger’s shoulder.

 

Donghyuck carefully tapped a couple of notes before closing his eyes, inhaling deeply and then launching himself into his favourite Chopin Waltz. Jeno recognised the piece, Donghyuck had played it to him many times before, it was his favourite after all, but he still couldn’t remember which one it was. What was it with Chopin and his obsession with Waltzes?

 

Sighing contentedly, Jeno allowed his eyelids to flutter shut as he absorbed himself in the music that was swelling within the enclosed space of the practice room. Donghyuck was also swept away by the music as he made it come to life as if it were a work of art from way back: the ladies in their magnificent dresses and the gentlemen in their fine tailcoats and top hats, dipping curtseys and gracefully maneuvering about the dance floor. 

 

Ever so gently, Donghyuck rippled the final chord and the illusion dissipated leaving just two boys seated on a piano stool in a cramped practice room.

 

Donghyuck exhales as he leans back into Jeno’s chest the latter pulling him ever so close. He wished that he could stay in this moment forever, held protected in Jeno’s embrace, and if he knew his boyfriend as well as he thought he did then Donghyuck knew that Jeno felt the exact same way.

 

Their silent revery was broken by the sharp ring of the bell signalling the end of, what would have been, the lesson. Donghyuck began to get up from the piano stool but Jeno’s strong arms pulled him back down for another back hug making Donghyuck giggle. Damn, he really did love this dork.

 

He felt heat begin to rise up his cheeks as a pair of lips softly pressed tiny kisses to the back of his neck. It wasn’t that Donghyuck didn’t enjoy being kissed, he liked it very much, it was just the way Jeno kissed him that was completely different. 

 

Lee Jeno kissed the way he looked. Gentle. And it drove Donghyuck insane at times. The boy was just so full of love for him and sometimes it was a lot to take in.

 

After a final tight squeeze, Jeno relinquished his hold, allowing his boyfriend to go get his bag but just as Donghyuck reached for the door handle, Jeno grabbed his arm.

 

“Are you not going to give me a goodbye kiss?” He pouted, yet again sending Donghyuck blossoming into an even deeper shade of red than before. Jeno grinned as he saw Donghyuck averting eye contact and mumbling something under his breath as he shuffled his feet. Oh, how Jeno loved flustering his boyfriend. Even though he always seemed to make Donghyuck squirm whenever he showed affection to him, he knew that deep down Donghyuck thrived off it. In the two or so years that they had been together, it was these sorts of small things about Donghyuck that Jeno had picked up and stored in a special corner of his brain. It seemed Donghyuck didn’t just own his heart.

 

Caught off guard, Jeno felt a pair of lips press hastily to his own followed by a high pitched shriek and giggling as Donghyuck ran out the door to his next lesson.

 

“I love you, Jen,” He heard Donghyuck call back to him, to which Jeno shouted back, “I love you even more, Baby.”

 

And although he couldn’t see him, Jeno knew that Donghyuck was going to turn up to Spanish beetroot red.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> [twt](https://www.twitter.com/nohycuk) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/nohycuk)


End file.
